1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling a magnetic disk cartridge, and more particularly to a method of assembling a magnetic disk cartridge in which a liner is cut from a liner material strip and mounted on a predetermined position in a shell of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the magnetic disk cartridge, a liner for cleaning and protection of the magnetic recording medium is generally mounted on the inner surface of the shell. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62(1987)-152696, each liner is cut from a liner material strip having a plurality of circular openings arranged in the longitudinal direction of the strip while the strip is intermittently fed in the longitudinal direction. The liner must be correctly mounted on the predetermined position in the shell in order to satisfactorily function. Therefore the liner is shaped to conform to the outline of the side wall of the shell or the outline of the rib of the shell so that the liner is correctly located relative to the shell.
However, in order to correctly locate the liner relative to the shell, the outline of the liner must be the same as the outline of the side wall of the shell or the outline of the rib of the shell at least at three portions though it need not be the same as the outline of the side wall of the shell or the outline of the rib of the shell in whole. When the liner is so shaped, it is apt to ride over the side wall or the rib when it is incorporated in the shell during assembly of the magnetic disk cartridge, which makes bad the workability in incorporation of the liner.